An Heir
by Satoshi Mousey
Summary: Kei is sick of Satoshi messing with his plans. Most importantly his plan to create a being that is half angel half Hikari. Full warnings inside, most notable being non-con, scar from body mutilation, forced drugging, kidnapping, and mpreg.


Title: An Heir, Violated

Disclaimer: D.N. Angel does not belong to me.

Warnings: **Rape, Yaoi, coerced/drugged sex, scars from body mutilation, a drugged up Satoshi (aphrodisiac), soft MPreg, kidnapping, abuse**

A/N: This has been swirling around my brain all day, preventing me from writing LITERALLY anything else. Seriously, I can't even edit anything without getting distracted by this.

Format: "_Words in a sentence._" Mind conversation of angel and tamer. '**Words in a sentence.**' Personal thoughts not shared with tamer/angel. _**Words in a sentence. **_Letter/Email/Message.

Rating: M

Status: Going with Completed

Satoshi glared defiantly at his adoptive father as they fought. He never wanted this, never planned for this.

They were in Kei's study at at the Hiwatari Manor, the room unusually dark for it being almost noon. Then again, everything surrounding Kei was unnaturally dark.

"I won't allow this. That is _my_ unit. You can't just call me here and tell me you're leading the force tonight."

Kei laughed humorlessly, the sound sending shivers down Satoshi's spine. "You may be the commander of that unit, but I, the commissioner, gave you that title. You and I both know you always tamper with everything just enough that he can get away. You sympathize with his ideals. So, no. I'm done. I want him captured right tonight. So either shut up and play my dutiful son. Or..." He reached out with one hand, grabbing blue hair in a vice like grip. He pulled roughly, causing the boy to gasp in pain. "Well, let's just say you're in enough trouble."

Satoshi's eyes widened in fear as the man's other hand brought forth a knife from the desktop. It was the man's favourite knife, the one that drew the most screams from his lips. He shivered, hoping he could escape it's blade today.

Kei smiled evilly, using his hand to guide the boy to turn and pushed him back against the desk. "I think I'll just make this easy for me. Hold still."

Outside, no one heard the screams that echoed through the house.

Dark never knew what hit him on the run that night. He expected the incompetent police work, the blue-haired commander, maybe a blond maniac.

He never expected to be hanging from the ceiling in a barred cage, swinging softly in the air. He glared down into brown eyes. "What's the meaning of this?"

They were the only two in the room, the only two that knew he was caught.

Kei chuckled, the sound echoed dully through the room as if it was recorded. "Well, Great Phantom..."

Dark was surprised by the amount of sarcasm the man could fit in his words.

"...I have done what my _dear_ _son_ could never bring himself to do. Now, you have two choices. Either you come willingly, or I force you back to your tamer and deliver him piece by piece to your family. It'll probably take a few months for them to get all of him."

Dark knew the man was serious. There was a tone in the stoic man's voice that told him that this was not someone to mess with.

And that this was a situation not to mess around in. He worried for his tamer's safety, so there was no question to what he chose.

"He'll be safe if I agree?"

"Of course." Brown eyes glinted evilly in the moonlight.

Dark wondered if he could trust this man, but there was nothing he could do.

Satoshi woke up slowly, holding his pounding head in one hand. Ignoring the pain radiating from his abdomen, he looked around, confused as to where he was. He looked around, noting that it was very dark, surrounded by stone walls, a light embedded in the ceiling casting a yellowish hew. There were two doors and no windows and Dark slumped in a chair near him.

Wait.

He shook his head, instantly awake. He ran to the unconscious thief and dropped to his knees next to him, hissing as the movements caused more pain to pulse along him. But for now, he worried about his friend's angel. He checked to see if the man was still alive, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt a strong pulse under his fingers. He went to look at the man's scalp, to start a search for wounds. But just as he touched the soft hair, the man wakened, jerking his head back.

Dark woke up with a start from being touched. He immediately started trying to break out of the cuffs holding him to the chair.

Satoshi sighed softly and sat back on his heels. "You have three pairs of cuffs holding you there, I doubt without the key you'll manage to get out." He kept his words calm and cool, though on the inside he was freaking out.

Dark glared at the bluenette. "What do you want?" He knew his voice was harsh, but he didn't care. If anyone was to blame, surely it was the _Hikari_?

Satoshi winced at the accusing words. "I...this isn't my doing. The last thing I remember is..." He looked away, remembering the feel of the cold knife plunging into his abdomen. His hand instinctively moved to the area, causing him to hiss in pain again. He pulled his hand away, feeling a wetness on it.

Looking down, his hand had a thin layer of blood on it. He then realized he was in a long white tunic thing that came down to his knees. And nothing else. There was a bright red stain on his abdomen.

If he had any sort of boxers or briefs on, he would've looked at the damage. But he didn't want to expose one of his humiliating secrets to the phantom.

Dark swallowed thickly as he looked at the red staining the teen. "You...really didn't have anything to do with this." It was more of a statement than question. He sighed and relaxed against his binds, mulling over the situation. "What do you think he wants?"

Satoshi shook his head and laid down on the stone floor. "I don't know. Last week he told me he was tired of me messing with his plans, that he was sick of waiting. Then this week he took over command of my unit."

Dark nodded. "And captured me."

Satoshi sighed and rested his clean hand over the wound and held up the bloodied hand. "I don't even know where we are. I've never seen this place." His tone was reflective, pensive almost.

"Why would you have seen this place before?"

Satoshi let out a small laugh. "I'm bleeding and not freaking out. That should tell you something of the relationship I have with him."

Dark turned his head and looked at the boy. Really looked. He noticed the boy was thinner than expected, saw the outlines of bone that wasn't normal. He noticed that he was exhausted, even after presumably being unconscious. He noticed that the blue eyes looked...tired. Tired of everything, of everyone, of life.

He swallowed thickly and turned back, looking down at his lap. He knew his wrists were in handcuffs. His ankles were, too, holding each to a front leg of the chair. He was glad he was still in the clothes he left home in.

"What do you think he wants?" The question was timid, a rare occurrence for the thief.

Satoshi sighed softly and curled around his aching wound. "I don't know. He's...Dark, I'm scared of him. He is more powerful than anyone ever thought to give him credit for. Plus, he's had access to the Hikari knowledge for years."

Dark turned his head, to answer, but he stopped. The boy had curled into a fetal position, holding pressure on his abdomen. "How bad are you bleeding?" The words were a whisper.

A door slammed open, revealing Kei. He had one hand on the doorway, one behind his back. "He's fine. I'm glad to see you both up." He stepped in, letting the door slam shut behind him. "Now, how are my toys doing?"

Dark growled lowly, wishing he was free so he could attack the man.

Satoshi sat up with a groan of pain. "We're alive." He hoped the man wouldn't take it as sass, but that was the only true answer he could come up with that wasn't negative.

Kei laughed softly and brought his hidden hand out.

Dark gulped as he saw the coiled whip, suddenly feeling like this was a more dire situation than he originally thought.

Kei's eyes glinted in the moonlight. "Don't worry, Kaitou. This isn't for you." He brought it up and cracked it, expertly just barely missing the thief's nose.

Satoshi whimpered softly and closed his eyes, wishing this was just a bad dream.

"Come up, _Son_. Get in front of your precious mouse."

The command made Satoshi wince, but he hurriedly did his best to crawl over to the front of the phantom. He wasn't sure which way to face, so he kneeled sideways and turned his head to look at his adoptive father. The next command wasn't long in coming.

"Undo his pants and do something useful with that mouth of yours. Pleasure him."

Satoshi paled further, turning almost ghost white.

Dark shouted. "NO!" He glared at the man and strained against his binds again. When shaking hands reached for him, he shook and bucked, trying to keep them away. "Don't make him do this." He felt like he had an idea of where this would end, what the man was leading up for them to do.

Kei smiled evilly at the thief and without breaking eye contact flicked his whip.

Satoshi screamed in pain.

"I hope you remember the details of our agreement. You obey willingly or your tamer is sent home in pieces. Any faltering, and we'll be hearing more of those exquisite sounds from our dear Satoshi."

In that moment, Dark thought that this man was more psychotic than Krad. For even the blond could not have thought of such a cruel plan.

For a moment, everything stood still. Satoshi was whimpering in pain. Kei and Dark staring at each other. That moment seemed to take eternity.

"I don't hear any moans, Satoshi." Kei didn't break eye contact as he 'gently' urged the bluenette.

Satoshi whimpered softly as he moved again, reaching for the phantom's pants. With trembling hands, his pain filled mind took a few moments to figure out how to undo the button, losing his grip multiple times.

Dark kept his glare on the man, deciding to do his best to keep himself from following along with the man's plans without doing so much to cause any pain to the bluenette or risk Daisuke's life. He figured that if he kept himself from getting hard, that would be the end of this.

But finally those small, cool hands managed to expose his flesh and start touching him.

Satoshi breathed a sigh of relief as he took the flaccid member in his hands and started massaging the flesh clumsily. He wished he knew how to do this, he had only read about it. He was glad he never had to do this to Kei, but as he fumbled with the flesh, he realized his reading on the subject did him no good.

Kei growled in frustration and cracked his whip as a warning. He smiled as the teen winced at the sound. "I do believe I told you to use your mouth." He reminded coldly.

Satoshi gulped softly and nodded. He leaned forward and tentatively opened his mouth, delicately taking the tip in his mouth. It was foreign and awkward, but he slowly closed his lips around the mushroom-like head and sucked softly. He hoped he could get the thief hard with his inexperienced ministrations. But as the minutes passed, there was nothing.

He tried wrapping a hand around what wasn't in his mouth, gently touching and massaging the flesh in what he hoped was a comfortable grip.

Dark growled at Kei as he bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood, focusing on that rather than the clumsy but delectable touches of the boy.

Kei shrugged and dug in his pocket, pulling out a rod about the width of a finger. "Maybe we need a bit more encouragement."

Dark's eyes widened as the man flicked up the white tunic covering the teen's bottom. There was a thought of this wasn't going to go well, but most of his attention was on the pert pale flesh. That sight alone broke his resolve.

Satoshi almost cried in relief as the organ he was attending to hardened. "_I never thought I'd be so happy to have a penis harden._" He thought to Krad.

There was no answer.

He didn't have time to reflect on how odd that was as something pressed against his bottom. He turned back just in time to watch Kei push a thin rod inside him.

His knees gave out under him as pain started curling up his body. The sharp slap on his bottom didn't faze him as he tried fighting the intruding item.

Kei frowned as the boy collapsed, not at all happy with the turn of events. "This could be a lot worse. You're lucky I need you to not tear for this or else I'd just have you sit on him. Now, get up or I'll find another few uses for that whip."

Dark tried to fight against the cuffs again, feeling them cut into his wrists as he struggled. "Let him go. Don't do this." He was almost begging.

Satoshi did his best to get back up, to get back to sucking on the thief's erection. But each movement caused more pain to flare.

Kei growled and smacked the pale flesh in front of him again, causing his own hand to sting from the impact.

Dark gasped in surprise with the resounding crack. "Satoshi." He called softly, hoping to get the whimpering boy's attention.

Satoshi slowly looked up into violet irises as he tried to push past the pain.

Dark smiled in sad relief as he looked into hurting blue eyes. "Just look at me. Focus on me, my voice. It's all right. You need to relax, it'll...I'm sorry, but it'll be a lot less painful if you relax. Just focus on me." His voice was hoarse against his own ears, though it matched with the tears that started blurring his vision.

Slowly, Satoshi managed to pull himself up again. Nodding against the man's pants, he tried to force himself to relax into the violating instrument's movements as his adoptive father thrust it further and further in.

Kei raised an eyebrow, surprised the phantom was being so...whatever it was. He didn't care about that.

Seeing that his son didn't have anything in his mouth, he frowned and fully removed the rod, setting it down and grabbing one that was almost double in diameter.. "Suck." He demanded as he shoved the larger one in.

Satoshi shouted in pain, jerking up Dark's chest suddenly. He curled in on himself in the same movement, trying to escape the pain.

Kei growled and pushed the rod in further. "What did I just say? Do I need to make use of that whip again?" He started twisting the rod a bit, trying to loosen the muscles.

"It...hurts..." The small voice whimpered, feeling like his insides were on fire.

Kei sighed irritably. "Suck or it'll get worse."

Dark glared at the man. "What do you care if he's doing that or not? Either way, you're doing a hell of a job degrading him. Just knoc-" He stopped as a wave of pleasure hit him as a warm, unsure mouth wrapped around him again.

Kei laughed humorlessly. "Do you really think this is just about humiliation? No, I have other reasons." He pulled the thicker rod out and dug another, slightly larger one out of his pocket.

Satoshi tensed as he felt the rod pulled out of him. He knew it wasn't over. And by what the man just told the phantom? Not by a long shot. He took more of the erection into his mouth, as far back as he could, causing him to gag slightly. He focused on that rather than the cold blunt tip of another rod poking at him.

Kei smiled wickedly as he shoved the rod in to its hilt, relishing the muffled scream of his son and the strangled moan from the phantom.

Dark couldn't hold his pleasure back as the teen's scream caused vibrations around him. He guiltily moaned thickly.

Satoshi couldn't hold back his tears as pain ripped through him. He wished this could all be over. That he could wake up and find it to be a nightmare. But still, he moved his tongue against the organ in his mouth, trying to focus his attention to the thief in front of him instead of the man behind. He felt beyond violated.

Kei smiled and moved the rod back and forth, loosening the tight muscles. "Dark, if you would bring out your wings, please." It wasn't a request even though it was worded as such.

Dark glared at the man. "Why?"

Kei smirked. "So your family don't get Daisuke back piece by piece. Tell me, would they react more violently to getting his head first or a hand? Maybe I should go straight for his penis?" He fake mused.

Dark swallowed thickly and closed his eyes. Concentrating deeply on bringing forth wings that he himself hadn't used in centuries. Finally, they unfolded from his back.

Kei smiled evilly. '**Finally, my plan can come forth.**' He reached forward and plucked a feather from an obsidian wing, closing his eyes in pleasure at the power radiating from it.

Dark winced as a feather was torn out. He was suddenly even more worried than before, a bad feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. "What do you want with that?" He asked thickly.

Kei shook his head and grabbed Satoshi's shoulder, yanking him back to land on his back on the floor with a dull thud.

Satoshi screamed as the rod in him jostled, not noticing that the tunic was pulled up, exposing him.

Dark stared. It wasn't the fact the teen only had a scar where his genitalia should have been that caught his attention. It was the half complete rune carved into the pale abdominal flesh. He thought he'd never see that rune.

Kei smiled an almost gentle smile as he knelt next to his gasping son. Taking the pulsating feather he took from the thief, he touched it to pale flesh. He ignored the screams that echoed in the room as he dragged the magically sharp across bleeding skin. As he withdrew the feather from pale flesh for the last time, completing the rune, it glowed a dark purple.

Dark watched as swirls of black and purple intermingled and intensified before receding, leaving behind an angry pink scar.

Kei laughed breathlessly. "It worked." He himself was astonished, not at all expecting that outcome.

Satoshi was in too much pain to register what had happened. His insides felt like mush.

Dark started panicking. His wrists were bleeding from how much he was fighting the cuffs, trying to get out. His erection long gone.

Kei reached down and grabbed a handful of blue hair, dragging the boy up.

Satoshi's hands grabbed at the one in his hair, struggling to get up. His face was shoved back to the thief's groin, held there by the grip.

Dark glared up into brown eyes.

"Suck."

Kei and Dark glared at each other as the sounds of clumsy sucking filled the room.

Satoshi was steadying himself using his hands on the side of the wooden chair, around the thief's legs. His arms on thighs helped support some of his weight.

Dark couldn't ignore the pleasure forever. But he didn't want to put the boy through the consequences the rune caused. He took a deep breath to steady his racing heart.

"_Bite_. As hard as you can, bite down. Bite it off."

Kei's eyes widened at the thief's words.

Satoshi pulled back to look up at them, confused. Just in time for Dark to get slapped.

Dark glared up at the man. "He doesn't deserve this."

Kei pulled out a knife. "You don't get to decide that." He suddenly swung it sideways, burying it deep into the wood though Satoshi's hand.

Dark winced as the bluenette screamed.

After the scream died down, the boy sobbed into Dark's leg, feeling beyond broken.

"Suck. Bite him and I'll dissect you and that Niwa boy together."

Satoshi sniffled and tried to get back to pleasuring the thief. It was hard to do, hard to breathe.

Kei huffed and shook his head. "I hope you do better next time."

Dark paled as he looked at the man in shock.

Kei smirked at the surprised thief as he settled back behind the teen. "Yes, _next time_. You aren't leaving for a while." He grabbed the rod still deep inside his son and yanked, pulling it out in a smooth motion.

Satoshi winced as pain flared again. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Kei shook his head and dug through his pocket, pulling out a flexible tube with a long tip. "This should make this much easier on you, my son. It's an...aphrodisiac. Recommended use is a table spoon, but I think you can take more." He uncapped the bottle and slid the tip in.

Satoshi jerked up against Dark, inadvertently taking the shaft deeper in his throat as a cool liquid was squeezed into him. He gagged around the organ in his mouth, tried pulling his head back to breathe.

It only took one hand to squeeze a bottle, so Kei used his other to push his son's head further down, loving the choking sounds that were his reward.

Dark couldn't help but moan and thrust his hips forward into the warm cavern. Guilt settled in the back of his throat as the boy ripped away and threw up next to them, barely making it over his pinned arm.

Kei laughed evilly as he withdrew his hands, pulling the now empty tube away. He pulled an old style key out of his pocket, the kind that have a long thin part (shank) before coming to the part that unlocks (bit). "This will undo your cuffs. As well as that door over there." He pointed to the door he hadn't come out of. "I suggest you make good use of the bed in there." He took the key and inserted the rounded handle (bow) into the the dry heaving boy's ass, making sure the bit didn't slip inside.

He stood and wiped his hands off on a handkerchief produced from his pocket. "I suggest that you get him to get that out soon otherwise he'll lose his mind from the drug." And with that, he turned and left, the sound of a deadbolt lock turning.

Dark cursed the man. He had to suppress the urge to rock back and forth violently, to try to fight his cuffs again. Because that would tear up the teen's hand.

"Satoshi. Are you okay?"

Satoshi barely registered the man's voice as he kept gagging. He tried to force himself to relax, to stop the painful contractions of his abdomen.

Dark sighed softly. There was nothing he could do until the teen got a hold of himself.

Finally, Satoshi was done. He rested his forehead on Dark's thigh, taking in large gulps of air. It was cold against his lungs, refreshing compared to how little oxygen he had managed to pull in lately.

"Is it over?"

Dark sighed sadly at the timid voice. "No. There's...a key...can you get it out?" He felt weird asking, but that was the only way to get out of their current predicament. And Kei had mentioned the teen going insane from the aphrodisiac. That wasn't something he wanted to risk.

Satoshi groaned softly, his mind starting to feel a bit fuzzy. "Where?"

Dark swallowed thickly. "It's...uh..._in_ you."

Blue eyes looked up at him quizzically. "Huh?"

Dark sighed irritably. "You're already being affected." He took a deep breath. "Okay, take your hand and reach behind you."

Satoshi went to move his right hand, but couldn't. He tugged a few times, not registering the pain that flared.

Dark sighed softly. "Your other hand. Before you mangle that one." He almost thought it was comical, well, if it was a romantic scene with rope it would be. But this wasn't. This was forced. This was a knife. This was drugged. This wasn't funny.

Satoshi looked up at him, then down at his trapped hand. "Oh. That...uh...ow?" His voice was soft, innocent.

Dark shook his head. "Key, Satoshi."

Satoshi looked up at him again, his mind whirling. "Okay." He smiled and leaned up to the man as far as his trapped hand let him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dark's gently. The kiss lasted just a few moments before he pulled away. "Like that?"

Dark couldn't help but smile at the wide, inquisitive eyes searching his for approval. "Yes, that was good. Now, before you bleed out, take your left hand, and I want you to reach down your body."

His smile turned to one of relief as the boy did as directed. Though it only lasted a moment as the small body started rubbing against him. "You feel good."

Dark sighed irritably. "Yes. But that has to wait."

"Whhhhhy?" The whined reply came with a nuzzle to a tanned neck.

Dark closed his eyes and took a deep breath. '**I can't believe I'm about to say this.**' He stared firmly into blue eyes, his tone commanding. "Before I make you feel even better, there's a key in your ass. I need you to retrieve it and uncuff me."

Satoshi looked at the man inquisitively, his fuzzy mind trying to push him to climb on the man's lap and rub against him. "But...what if I just climb on you?"

Dark huffed. "It's hard to feel good when you have cuffs digging in your wrists. Or a knife in your hand. Or a key in the body you're screwing. I can't imagine having sharp things in you would feel good, either."

Satoshi pouted and backed down. "You'll make it feel good?"

Dark sighed irritably. "Yes. Now, key out of ass. Now."

As he watched the drugged teen try to retrieve the key, he couldn't help but think he'd rather be doing this with the normal Satoshi versus this drugged one.

Finally, the key was in a pale hand, though somehow it was accompanied with a set of warm lips surrounding the phantom's member again.

Dark moaned as the mouth around him worked his flesh clumsily. "Damn. Sato...stop. You need to use the key."

Satoshi pulled back and pouted up at the thief.

Dark swallowed seeing those pale lips swollen from his efforts, that heated gaze, pink dusted skin. Pleasure coursed through him, tearing a moan from his lips at the sight. He closed his eyes and hung his head. "You need to use the key. Uncuff me."

Satoshi nodded blankly and tried to stand, to go around and use the key. But he couldn't. Frowning, he tugged on his hand again. "I can't."

Dark opened his eyes and ran his gaze from the pinned hand along the outstretched arms to the hand with the key. He sighed sadly and closed his eyes "You'll have to remove the knife first. It'll be difficult, it's through your hand and at a weird angle for your non-dominant hand." He hated those words as they left his lips, hated how he was asking the boy to cause himself more pain.

"You mean this one?"

Dark's eyes snapped open and looked at the boy, shock on his features as he looked at the dripping blade. "Wh...how? That...What?" He was confused as to how the teen could bear such a pain.

Satoshi shrugged and let it clatter to the floor. "I'm sure I'll regret that." His voice was a bit high, but less loopy than it had been. That had hurt a bit. He moved around the phantom to uncuff the man.

After making quick work of all the cuffs, Satoshi sat on the floor. "All free. Can I try again?"

Dark looked at the teen quizzically as he stood up and rubbed his sore wrists. "Try what?"

Instead of answering, Satoshi moved to his knees and reached his mangled hand out to touch Dark's still erect member from where it poked out of his pants.

Dark pulled back. "Let's get to the bed, first. It's...better to be comfortable." '**Besides, that vomit is kind of off putting.**'

Satoshi looked around. "There's no bed." He pouted, crossing his arms as he sat back on his heels again.

Dark shook his head. "Key, please." He held out a hand, looking warmly into dazed blue.

Satoshi looked at him sideways before setting the key in his grip. "Whatcha gonna do with it?" He asked suspiciously, though he looked and sounded more like a petulant child than anything.

Dark looked away. "I can't do this if you look at me like that, Satoshi. In the end here, we are going to have sex. Kei has made it clear what happens if we don't. But I can't do it if you're acting this drugged, this young. So, please. Don't say anything." He walked over to the second door, putting the key in the lock. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Satoshi silently followed Dark, his drugged mind able to put at least those two cells together to do as he was told.

The room was mostly bare. There was a window, but it had bars on the outside. There was an open door to the side showing a bathroom. The bed was quite large, at least a king size. There were half open thick curtains surrounding the four poster bed, revealing lots of pillows and blankets on the surface. Next to the bed was a nightstand with some bandages and peroxide sitting on top.

"So he's a thoughtful captor. How...quaint."

Satoshi giggled at the man.

Dark turned to see blue eyes lit up in amazement. He shook his head with a chuckle.

Satoshi smiled when he realized he was being watched. "I feel funny." The giggly voice shared as he wrapped his arms around his abdomen. He frowned at the sticky feeling. "My shirt's wet. That won't do." He clumsily tried to pull it off, managing to get blood all over his face and hair from his bleeding hand as he tugged.

Dark sighed and gently grabbed Satoshi's not hurt hand, pulling him to the bathroom. "Come on." He grabbed the bandages and cleaning solution on the way.

It took awhile and lots of redirected touching to finally get the bluenette's hand cleaned and bandaged. By the end of it, Dark was sporting a few clumsily laden hickeys and a raging hard on. Satoshi was wiggling around, his drugged mind telling him he needed to touch the man.

Dark stood up from where he was crouching in front of the teen sitting on the edge of the tub and stretched his back.

Satoshi tried standing, too, but fell back, unable to control his legs very well.

Dark sighed softly and bent down. "Let's get your shirt off, then we'll get you to the bed."

Satoshi smiled widely up at him. "Does that mean I can try feeling you good? I mean...good you feel...or..feel you gooding." He looked down in confusion, his drugged mind unable to think of the right way to word his question.

Dark sighed and tugged the tunic up and over the teen's head, hanging onto the edge of it. "Yes. Now get your arms out."

Satoshi huffed and pulled hard, harder than he should've. He fell back into the tub, hitting his head on the cast iron lip against the wall.

Dark winced sheepishly and bent down, picking the boy up bridal style. "You really can't do anything like this, can you?"

Satoshi smiled up at him dazedly. "You're so pretty. And strong. And...I'm sooooo empty."

Dark laughed softly, getting used to the drugged ramblings. "I wonder what you would be like drunk."

Satoshi giggled and swung his legs a little as he was carried naked to the bed. Bright pink caught his attention, his fingers finding their way to the still angry scar. "It's so pretty. What's it from?" His voice was soft, wondering.

Dark sighed sadly as he lay the boy on the bed. "It's...I'm sorry. We'll talk about it in the morning, when you're no longer drugged." He stood up and took his shirt off in the same motion.

Satoshi sat up, entranced by the tanned skin. The rune was far from his mind at the time. He reached out to touch the newly exposed skin, but the man took a step back.

"Give me a minute. I need to get the rest of this off. Then you can explore all you want." He laughed softly as he bounced on a foot trying to balance to get his pant leg off the other heel.

Satoshi watched the man with a smile on his face, laughing at the funny sight of the man bouncing around. "Can I do that, too?" The question was soft, inquisitive.

Dark shook his head. "I'll be there in one minute, hold your horses." Finally free of the tight cloth, he stepped up to the bed.

Satoshi was immediately half sitting up, reaching out to touch the tanned skin. When he was millimeters away, he looked up to gaze into deep violet irises. Keeping their eyes locked, Satoshi slowly laid his good hand on the tanned chest, running it along the defined muscles slowly. "I've wanted to do this forever." He whispered.

Dark chuckled softly. "I'm sure." He played along, though he was lying. He doubted the non-drugged version of Satoshi was looking forward to what was about to happen.

Satoshi shook his head and laid back down. "Touch me. I'm burning."

Dark swallowed as his gaze roamed over the sharp contrast of black sheets and pale skin. Blue eyes were hooded with lust, cheeks flushed. One arm delicately draped over his head, bandaged hand resting on his abdomen, covering part of the rune. Long lanky legs were bent slightly, spread just enough for him to see the glisten of the lubricant slightly leaking out.

He tried not to stare at the flat genital area.

But Satoshi knew what he was looking at. "Kei didn't want grand kids."

Dark was surprised at the evenness, normalness of the teen's voice. He looked back up into hazed eyes and swallowed.

"I...uh...don't think that's why."

Satoshi's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do yo-" His voice cut off as a rush of heat tore through him, causing him to arch his back against the bed.

Dark smiled sadly and leaned over the teen, positioning himself so pale legs were on either side of his own. "There it is." He watched the boy squirm as the aphrodisiac came to full effect. "This is the only way through. I'm sorry."

Satoshi didn't answer as rough hands slid along his sides, leaving paths of fire in their wake. He moaned as they tangled in his hair and a pair of hot lips attached to his neck.

Dark was thankful for the hearty moans falling upon his ears. He worried that touch would be too much, that the skin that actually was very hot to his touch would overheat. He slowly started kissing his way down the thin chest to a nipple, causing the boy to arch under his touch again.

Satoshi was going wild. He tried thrusting his hips up against Dark's, trying to alleviate some of pressuring need in his abdomen.

Dark sighed softly and let his hands run back down to settle on small hips. He grasped them firmly and lifted, settling them on his lap. "I'm sorry."

Satoshi moaned heavily as a blunt tip rested against his entrance. It was warm, almost hot. He rocked his hips back, pushing himself on the organ slightly.

Dark moaned heavily and pushed forward, burying himself deep into the still tight body.

Satoshi gasped and arched up, mewling in pleasure. "Dark!"

Dark moaned as his name was whisper shouted, pulling back and thrusting forward again. He started a slow, steady pace.

Satoshi moaned lewdly and grated his hips against the other man's, trying to chase the relief each thrust brought him.

Dark couldn't stop the brief chuckle that escaped his lips as he looked down at the writhing body beneath his. He knew the teen was just trying to get some sort of release, trying to alleviate the effects of the aphrodisiac he was given. Leaning back, he grabbed the thin hips again and pulled them up, holding them so he could angle just a bit better...

Satoshi almost screamed in pleasure as Dark brushed a spot inside him, making him see bright lights behind his eyes.

Smiling triumphantly, Dark aimed for that place again, slamming right into it as he resumed thrusting, speeding his pace up.

Satoshi squirmed against Dark, threw his head back and forth as the pressure tightened in his abdomen. As it finally became too much for him, the pressure snapped, causing him to arch his back and shout Dark's name again.

Dark groaned as the walls around him tightened. "Oh, Satoshi..."

His thrusts became wild, erratic until he came deep inside the teen with a final deep, hard thrust, small hips in his hands in a bruising grip.

Satoshi mewled as the warm liquid flooded his insides. A heavy weight settled on him, causing him to gasp softly. His skin felt cooler than it had, as if it were somewhat bearable. But still, there was a need swirling in his abdomen, causing him to whimper.

Dark laughed softly as the body under him squirmed. "We'll keep going in a few minutes, just let me take a minute." He leaned down and pressed his lips against the pale neck again, sucking softly to leave another mark.

Satoshi moaned heavily and pushed his hips up against Dark's, resulting in the now flaccid member slipping out. He whimpered softly and scratched at the man's back, as if that would bring him closer again, would put him inside again.

Dark smiled sadly and pulled back to look into wanting blue eyes. "You're going to be like this for hours. We'll do this again and again until you are satisfied." His eyes were warm, caring.

And in that moment, he wasn't worried about where they were and what happened and what would happen.

He was just worried about keeping the teen from going insane from the heat and want pulsing through his not-in-the-best-condition body.

Satoshi's drugged mind didn't register many of the thief's words, settling instead on the warm hand making its way up to cup his cheek.

Sad violet captured near frenzied blue in a deep gaze.

Dark would never find out what possessed him to do it, but he leaned down and captured thin lips with his own. The surprised gasp gave him all the room he needed to deepen it, pushing his tongue into the warm cavern. Thin arms wrapped around his neck as a tentative tongue pushed clumsily against his own.

Satoshi moaned into the kiss, not caring if he was kissing back wrong.

Dark smiled softly into the kiss, enjoying the eagerness the teen displayed. He felt his body reacting, his erection stiffening between them.

Satoshi pulled away from the kiss, smiling brightly. "Can I try it?" He asked excitedly.

Dark cocked his head to one side. "Try what?" He pulled back, laying on the bed next to the teen.

Blue eyes turned mischievous as the teen turned and climbed on top of the man. "I wanna try top." The voice was still higher than normal, vaguely reminding Dark that the boy was still drugged, that this was wrong now that they had fulfilled Kei's demand.

Except, there was so much aphrodisiac lube in the teen that he was mildly feeling some of the effects from just being inside the boy. He felt like he could do this forever, just lay in bed and spend the hours having sex.

Lost in those blue eyes, he almost didn't notice as thin legs straddled his hips and smaller hands braced themselves on his chest. It took all his self restraint not to grab those hips in a bruising grip and pull them onto his erection, burying himself once again in the tight heat.

Satoshi smiled and wiggled his hips, trying to get situated over the hardened flesh. His dazed mind didn't think about needing to stabilize the organ's position before rocking back. As such, he was having no luck getting the thief to enter him.

Dark chuckled as he reached a hand down and between them, holding his base so it steadied. His other hand gently guided the trembling hips down until a tight ring of muscle pressed against his tip.

Offering no other help, he pulled his hands back, clasping them behind his head.

"Do what you will." He winked at the bluenette.

Satoshi moaned and rocked back, impaling himself on the thick erection. He gasped softly as he settled his hips firmly against the larger ones under him. "Oh, god. You're...god you're deep."

Dark laughed heartily. "I'm not god, well..." He shrugged nonchalantly. "...I guess I have been called a sex god before." He rolled his hips slightly, encouraging the teen to move.

Satoshi moaned at the movement, grating his own down in response. "You're...impossible." He kept up his small circular movements, wincing at the slight pain the depth caused.

Dark threw his head back, his dark hair falling into his eyes. In the same movement, he thrust his hips up, unaware of the pain the teen was in. Until he heard the whimper and a weight settled on his chest. Opening his eyes, he found light blue curling up under his chin, thin shoulders trembling.

"Satoshi?"

The tuft of blue shook, thin fingers dug into his chest, muscles tightened around him.

"Too much. It's too much. It's...it hurts."

Dark smiled softly and rubbed the trembling back. "Just take your time, it's all right. Just do what you want to do. If you want to stop, th-"

"No!" The teen's voice was firm, almost as convincing as the movements that resumed.

Satoshi leaned back and moved his hips forward and back, feeling the barest brush against what he assumed was his prostate. He tried angling his hips better, but his movements started getting erratic as the pain faded and the tightening in his abdomen came back.

As the movements became so frantic that the teen was bouncing on Dark's still hips, creating thrusts that about drove the phantom over his edge faster than the teen was getting to his.

Not about to let that happen, Dark half sat up and pressed his lips to a pert nipple, sucking and teasing it mercilessly with tongue and the barest of nips.

Shouting the phantom's name again, the coil of pleasure unraveled in another fruitless orgasm for the bluenette.

Dark followed in the next moment as the walls milked the pearly liquid from him.

Satoshi laid his head on the phantom's chest, relaxing against the man happily.

Less than half an hour later, they were back it, Satoshi bent over the bed as Dark thrust haphazardly into the teen.

All through the night and into mid morning they continued the process. They learned each other's bodies, learned what they liked and couldn't stand. Dark loved the scratches the small nails caused, but hated having his nipples played with. Satoshi loved the dark marks that Dark's hands and mouth caused, but hated having the area his genitals should have been touched.

When they finally fell asleep, Satoshi laid on Dark, his bandaged hand over the steady thump of the thief's heart.

Dark woke up to the sound of a door slamming closed. Groaning, he went to sit up, but was stopped by the weight on his chest. Crossing his eyes, he looked down his body, shocked to see blue under his chin.

Then he remembered _most_ of what happened.

He let his head fall back to the bed as he closed his eyes. '**What mess have I gotten myself into now?**'

An image of dark angry pink against pale flesh flashed in his mind, making him nauseous. As quickly as carefully as he could, he got out from under the still sleeping teen, making his way to the bathroom to throw up.

After emptying the contents of his stomach, he sat back.

"Oh, fuck."

Finding the strength to stand, he flushed the toilet and slipped into the bedroom and out the door to the room they had found themselves in the night before.

The chair was still there, but other than that it looked very different.

The vomit was gone for one. And there was some furniture splattered around: kitchen table and chairs, couch, stove, refrigerator, food cabinet, counter, book case full of books, even a TV on a wall.

'**Where did this come from?**'

On the floor by the door Kei had been in and out of, there was a covered tray. Curious, the phantom walked to it and picked it up, setting it on the table. There was the smallest thought of he shouldn't open it, but he dismissed it.

There was a note taped to the cover.

_**Satoshi, walk away. Get Dark to look at this. Do remember I have cameras set up, so I **_**do **_**know if you behave.**_

Dark shuddered at that thought, wondered how much the man had seen.

_**Dark, you will find things a little different since falling asleep about...well, tonight is night three since our escapade. You and my dear son will be staying here for an extended period of time and I don't want any fuss or muss. I have nary a doubt that you know exactly what happened that night. What is now growing within him.**_

_** Enclosed are vitamins he will need to take daily. There is some food in the cabinet, he needs to eat regularly.**_

_** I will provide things as needed. Provided **_**you**_** do your part. I am entrusting the growth and development of the next generation of Hikari to you. Which as you are well aware includes regular...shall we say boosters of seminal fluid thanks to the rune.**_

_** Under the bathroom sink you'll find more of that lubricant. Use it.**_

_** In case you didn't notice, he is missing a certain important part of male genitalia, so the hormones in the lubricant is vital for him to enjoy sex.**_

_** He also has some art supplies in one of the totes on the table. The other has clothes for both of you.**_

_** I will allow you a single letter a week to your family. Of course I will read it to make sure everything is appropriate. What's not will be blacked out. I feel a bit generous, so I'll allow you to send one out as early as tomorrow morning. Just leave it on the tray by the door. Any requests and laundry and bags of garbage, too.**_

_** That is a privilege I will take away at will.**_

_** Also, no coffee. He'll be angry and cranky, but caffeine isn't good for him now.**_

_** You have a week to tell Satoshi about the growing life inside him before I do it.**_

_** I will see you boys in week.**_

_**Hiwatari.**_

Dark stared blankly at the letter, wishing it would disappear. This wasn't something he was ready to deal with.

The softest sound of footsteps reached his ears. Turning, he smiled as he found himself looking into blue eyes.

Angry blue eyes.

He dropped his smile instantly. "Hey." He said softly. He received a growl as the sheet-clathed teen limped past him to the 'front' door and tried to open it. "It's locked?" He pointed out, confused about what the teen was doing.

Those angry eyes glared at him.

"What did you do?" Satoshi asked accusingly, crossing his arms.

Dark scoffed incredulously. "If anything, I should be asking you what you did to warrant this. It is Kei's doing after all." He shook his head, not wanting to fight with the boy.

Satoshi wrinkled his nose and strode to the counter, digging through it to find the coffee pot. "What even happened last night? I hurt like..." He looked away, letting his sentence hang in the air between them.

Dark leaned back against the table and scratched the back of his head. "What do you remember?"

With a thick swallow, Satoshi leaned down and kept looking for the coffee. "I remember arguing with Kei at his place. He wanted to take control of the force last night. I remember...um...he was angry..." He trailed off, looking down at his feet.

Dark sighed. "We've been here about three days. And if it has something to do with him hurting you, I've seen a bit of that myself. We're here for awhile, get used to being honest." He walked over to the teen, opening a cabinet under the island counter. "What're we looking for?"

"Coffee pot."

Dark winced and stepped back. "Yeah...in his letter, Kei said no coffee..."

Satoshi looked at the sheepish phantom incredulously. "What? I...what? I need coffee to function." He turned to the cabinet standing near the stove and opened it. He gulped when he saw how much food was there. "Oh, no."

Dark nodded. "So, what do you remember, again?" He asked, turning the conversation back to the pressing matter at hand.

Satoshi shrugged. "We argued, I ended up on his desk with his knife in my stomach area. Then...I...I know he used a whip at some point, but he wasn't whip happy. And it feels like my hand is smashed, kind of looks like it with the wrapping. And...My..." Satoshi blushed heavily.

Dark raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing you're pretty sore down below."

Satoshi nodded numbly. "Yeah. But...can you fill in any blanks? I went from laying stabbed on a desk to waking up naked in a bed locked in here with...a...OH!" Satoshi turned to look at the thief at the end, just then noticing the very naked thief staring at him intently. He blushed and tugged the sheet around him tighter.

Dark couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. "We spent hours exploring each other and you're shy now?" He temporarily forgot that the boy was clearly having memory issues.

Satoshi turned to the man angrily. "We did WHAT?!"

Dark winced as the shout grated his ears. "Right about now I'll take drugged you over angry you." He muttered. He wondered if the aphrodisiac given to the teen had an amnesia affect.

Satoshi couldn't stop the pang of hurt that clawed at him. "I...I'm going back to bed." His voice was barely a whisper as he turned away and started back towards the bedroom. He couldn't tell whether the pain was over Dark's words or finding out his, though abusive, adoptive father had drugged him and all but pimped him out to the phantom.

Dark followed close behind. "Wait." He reached out and grabbed a thin wrist in his hand, stopping the boy in his tracks. "Don't go. We're here for a long while, let's not..." He sighed softly. "...Please, talk to me."

A few tense moments passed before the teen's shoulders slumped and he turned. "All right. But let's get breakfast first. And please tell me there are some clean clothes around here."

Dark nodded and tugged the small wrist to the table and pulled one of the totes forward. "He said that there should be some in one of these totes. The other has some art stuff in it." He opened it up and looked inside. Seeing aforementioned art supplies, he shook his head and pushed it back.

Satoshi smiled gratefully and pulled the other box to himself and opened it. Taking the smallest peak inside, he shut it instantly and pushed it away in disgust.

Dark raised an eyebrow. "Is it not clothes?"

Satoshi blushed heavily. "It...is...I...um...Kei's an ass."

Dark pulled the box towards him and opened it slowly. "_Oh_...All right, well, I'll carry this to the room and get it sorted. Do you want to join me?" He figured it would be nice to offer.

Satoshi shook his head. "There's...No. I'll make breakfast."

Dark laughed as he carried the tote to the room and dumped it on the bed. "Let's see...here are some about my size and...poor Satoshi."

Dark had clothes that looked like his normal ones.

The only clothes in Satoshi's size were mostly thin enough to be see through. Or flat out lingerie. There were a couple pairs of what looked like leggings. And all the underwear were flimsy girl ones. Most of the thong or cheeky variety.

He held up a lacy black g-string. "I can't wait to see you in these." The moment the words left his mouth, he felt bad. Then again, they were here until at least the...

Dark stopped.

The baby.

Satoshi was pregnant.

Taking a deep breath, Dark sat on the bed heavily. "I'm...I'm going to be a dad." He let those words sit on his tongue, tasting how they felt on his lips.

A week later found the boys laying on bed cuddling. They had gotten along well so far, though there was one major thing that the bluenette was still in the dark about.

Dark sighed softly as his fingers played with the paler ones in his.

"What's wrong?" The soft voice of his companion asked, breaking the tense silence that had encapsulated them most of the day.

Dark shook his head. "I...Kei's coming soon. Probably within the hour." His voice was soft, reluctant almost.

But Satoshi knew about Kei's coming. He also knew the thief was hiding something. "What else, Dark?"

Dark swallowed thickly and turned his head to look at a wall half covered with the week's worth of art. "You...the rune etched in your skin?"

Satoshi sat up slightly and looked into regretful eyes. "Yes?"

Dark looked away guiltily. "There's something you should know. About what it does..."


End file.
